Muñeca Rota
by S.K.atsura
Summary: Hinata amaba a su hermana, a pesar de que lo normal sería odiarla y desear su muerte. Pero más que a su hermana, Hinata amaba a Neji. Un amor incestuoso y prohibido, pero amor al fin y al cabo.


Primer intento de NejiHina. Esto lleva cerca de un año almacenado en la carpeta de fics de mi ordenador, hace unos mese lo termine de escribir, pero recien me animo a publicarlo. La verdad no se que tan bien haya plasmado a Hinata... tal vez este un poco OoC xD Disculpas por eso.

Lean y pues... espero sus opiniones =)

* * *

Muñeca rota

_Capitulo Único_

.

.

.

**[Uno]**

**.**

"_Pa…pareces…una muñeca de porcelana…"_ esas habían sido las primeras y últimas palabras que había pronunciado su madre, en referencia a su rostro de facciones perfectas, piel blanca, su corto cabello negro azulado y sus ojos del color de las perlas.

_"Los humanos son tan frágiles"_ había sido su pensar al observar a su decrepita madre postrada sobre su lecho en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de la familia.

Su madre, una simple pero hermosa mujer humana, había sido la elegida para llevar en su vientre al primogénito del líder del clan Hyuuga. Primogénito que resulto siendo ella, Hinata. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas cuando escuchaba la historia de labios de su progenitora; la sirvienta que se queda con el príncipe del castillo y viven felices para siempre. De pequeña ella amaba esas historias, alimentada por la literatura de la época que le leía su nodriza y su madre. Vivió dentro de esa burbuja de cristal varios años, hasta que la fría realidad le golpeo el rostro, haciéndola caer al suelo para nunca más levantarse.

No había sirvienta, tampoco había príncipe y mucho menos un final feliz. Tal vez el castillo era lo único real del cuento. Su madre no era una sirvienta, pero si la hija de un gran hacendado muy rico; su padre no era un príncipe, pero si el ultimo líder de una antiguo linaje de demonios con figura humana; y no tuvieron un final feliz, a menos que agonizar en una cama mientras tu pareja retozaba con la primera furcia que se le pasara por delante fuera "feliz".

Nunca pensó en reprochar la actitud de su padre –y de haberlo pensado, no habría podido hacer nada para cambiarlo–, después de todo, que puede tener de atractivo una mujer a la cual sus cabellos negros se han vuelto blancos y su piel ya no es firme ni suave. Su madre había envejecido como cualquier ser humano normal, mientras que ellos eran inmunes al paso tortuoso de los años.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta por completo de este hecho, que su mundo cambio. Fue cuando la anciana mano de su madre dejo de tener la fuerza para sostener la suya -aun de niña- que comprendió que ella era un monstruo y nada podía cambiar ese hecho.

**.**

**[Dos]**

**.**

_"Exactamente como una muñeca de porcelana…"_ fueron las palabras de su padre cuando la comparó con su media hermana, en medio de esas reuniones aristocráticas y superficiales.

En ese momento no entendió el motivo de las risas de las personas a su alrededor, aun era una niña –solo había vivido 68 inviernos–.

Una semana de pues comprendió el chiste. "_Tan inútil… como una muñeca de porcelana_".

Después de todo, ella daba esa apariencia.

Su media hermana era todo lo que ella nunca podría ser. Rápida, feroz, astuta.

En una palabra: Letal.

Lo único similar en ellas era su belleza; aunque en la otra funcionaba como un arma de doble filo.

Una flor carnívora. Tal como lo fue su madre.

A ojos de cualquiera sería lógico que Hanabi, su hermana menor, heredara el mando del clan y no ella, Hinata; pero había un factor que impedía que tal cosa se realizara. Hanabi había nacido de una aventura de su padre con un íncubo. Un ser de la más baja categoría y con los cuales estaban en una guerra sin declarar desde casi el inicio de los día. Hanabi era una mestiza que debió morir cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su progenitora para que nunca viera la luz; pero a la que se le concedió la vida –su madre no tuvo la misma suerte–, por tener la sangre que tenía, y ahora era la tercera candidata al liderazgo, detrás de ella misma y su primo Neji, hijo del hermano gemelo menor de su padre.

Hinata amaba a su hermana, a pesar de que lo normal sería odiarla y desear su muerte. La razón, su alma aun era blanca y pura; las matanzas que había presenciado y en las cuales había participado, por ordenes de su progenitor, no habían logrado mancillar eso.

Pero más que a su hermana, Hinata amaba a Neji.

Y era cuando este tomaba su mano o preguntaba por ella que se sabía que poseía esperanzas.

Era cuando las manos de ese joven de largos cabellos chocolate le desvestían pacientemente, que sabía que jamás podría amar a nadie más que a él, que nadie más podría elevarla al éxtasis de lo prohibido de tal forma, que dejarse tocar por quien había visto como un hermano por más de 100 años le hacía sentirse plena.

Un amor incestuoso y prohibido, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

**.**

**[Tres]**

**.**

_"Una muñeca de porcelana… ya lo veo…"_ fueron las simples palabras de ese muchacho de cabellos negros y mirada carbón. Su sonrisa, hermosa y altanera, quedo opacada por la intensidad con la que sus ojos le desvestían en medio del salón de baile. Algo a lo que ya estaba bastante acostumbrada desde que cumpliera los ciento cincuenta; aunque eso no hacía que fuera menos repulsivo.

Esa noche su compromiso con Uchiha Sasuke no termino de concretarse, pero supo que eso solo era cuestión de tiempo y perseverancia por parte de su padre. Su opinión sobre la unión fue completamente ignorada, aunque tampoco se espero lo contrario. Hanabi cada vez estaba más feliz –pues eso le dejaba el camino más libre para heredar-, y Neji ni siquiera se digno a volver a mirarla.

Eso la mataba lentamente. Pero no podía desobedecer los deseos de su padre; no como integrante del clan Hyuuga, que era.

Uchiha, Namikaze y Hyuuga; los tres clanes más poderosos y antiguos de su raza que habitaban el continente. Las tres familias que mantenían "_La Alianza de Konoha_". Ninguna más que la otra frente a la comunidad; una más influyente que la otra detrás del telón. Uchiha tomaba las decisiones, Hyuuga las aprobaba y Namikaze hacia que se cumplieran. Y ahí estaba el punto principal para que el clan deseara su matrimonio con el hijo menor de Uchiha, pues de ese modo tendrían más poder y las cosas se equilibrarían.

Fueron exactamente dos semanas después de ese baile cuando descubrió su don.

Don que se convertiría en su ruina personal.

No había ninguna razón para que el clan Uchiha aceptara un enlace con su familia cuando ella no era más importante que un peón, pero su recién descubierta precognición se las otorgó. Después de todo, una nueva bruja siempre era bien recibida en lo más alto de la jerarquía.

**.**

**[Cuatro]**

**.**

_"¿Una muñeca de porcelana…? Tan estúpida como una, al parecer."_ Fue lo primero que escuchó al cruzar las majestuosas puertas dobles de la mansión principal de los Uchiha, para ingresar al gran salón de fiestas. La segunda corte.

Al principio se sintió completamente abrumada con todo lo que le rodeaba y su timidez extrema no le ayudo mucho con eso. Los presentes detuvieron sus charlas para verla, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella y la mayoría de ellas no eran gentiles.

Avanzó completamente nerviosa por dentro, pero tratando de dar una apariencia segura. Falló miserablemente cuando se tropezó a mitad del pasillo. Las risas mal disimuladas no se hicieron esperar, y logró escuchar más comentarios hirientes y malsonantes. Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y su rostro se tiño de carmín por la vergüenza y humillación que estaba pasando. Lo más sensato habría sido salir del lugar e ir a su habitación a tomar arsénico (lo que no le mataría, pero por lo menos le dejaría inconsciente unas horas), pero cualquier pensamiento que tuvo se borró cuando sintió un peso sobre su hombro izquierdo. Levanto la mirada lentamente, y observo a alguien parado frente suyo –el peso en su hombro era la mano con la que este le instaba a levantarse–.

Fue como observar el sol por primera vez. Algo tan luminoso y hermoso que realmente creyó que era una ilusión. El joven frente a ella tenía el cabello, del color de oro, despeinado; su porte era altivo, pero con una frescura que sería imposible imitar; sus ojos, del color del océano, transmitían un reflejo de la sonrisa que mostraban sus labios. Y su piel era unos tonos más oscuros que el suyo, del color de la miel.

Su corazón latió rápidamente, tan rápido como las alas del colibrí. Y fue consciente que todos en el salón lo notaron, y no le importó.

Las heridas causadas en su corazón por el rechazo de su amado Neji, la soledad siempre presente desde que su madre falleciera hace tanto tiempo, la rabia e impotencia que sentía hacia el hecho de ser intercambiada por su padre por un poco mas de poder; todo quedo olvidado por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Y solo por unas simples palabras dichas con sincera amabilidad, algo que nunca había experimentado.

–Arruinaras ese vestido tan bonito que tienes puesto si sigues sentada en el piso –una gran sonrisa acompaño a lo dicho.

Sus profundos ojos azules la observaron directamente, y sintió que nunca podría cansarse de mirarlos. No se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando. Ahí, como hipnotizada por la mirada de ese joven del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y que era la primera vez que veía.

–Que estúpida… –el comentario, dicho con un desagrado casi palpable, le hizo bajar de su nube de ensoñación de forma abrupta. El joven de cabellos rubios giro el rostro –liberándola del poder que ojos sus ojos ejercían sobre ella- y frunció los labios a una joven de cabellos rosas apoyada en uno de las columnas del recinto.

Fue en ese momento que recién reparó en lo que, en un principio, debió darse cuenta.

Sentado en un sillón alto, en medio de la leve elevación que tenía el piso del salón, se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke. Sus cabellos negros, con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro pálido, estaban ligeramente despeinados. Sus ropas, las cuales eran de tonalidad azules y negras, eran escondidas por la gran capa que llevaba sobre los hombros y las numerosas mujeres –todas ellas de gran hermosura y con ropas bastante similares– que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Analizó más a fondo a la chica de mechas rosas, de quien había sido los dos comentarios poco agradables a su persona. Su cabello, el cual llevaba trenzado hasta las caderas, era lo más llamativo de ella, pues el color no era común ni siquiera entre los vampiros (esos seres eran tan extraños e inferiores). Sus ojos verdes y su piel clara le conferían una belleza casi exótica. Y Hinata tal vez la abría visto como un ejemplo a seguir en el futuro, sino fuera por el obvio desagrado que observaba en sus facciones y por lo que sucedería a continuación.

–Basta, Sakura-chan. No seas así con la chica nueva –vio como el de ojos azules besaba suavemente los dedos de la chica que respondía al nombre de Sakura, para luego sonreírle.

Sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, nuevamente, y la desilusión comenzaba a embargarla.

Al parecer el chico ya estaba prometido, del mismo modo que ella lo estaría pronto.

**.**

**[Cinco]**

**.**

"_Una muñeca de porcelana no piensa por si misma… al igual que tú."_ Fueron las palabras de Sakura, luego de dejarla en medio del pasillo. Y eso era muy cierto, o por lo menos se convirtió en su verdad a las pocas horas de su entrada a la segunda corte.

A las pocas horas de que su candidatura para ser la esposa de Sasuke se anunciara.

.

Permanecía la mayor parte del día en entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Ese estado en que no se es capaz de reconocer la realidad, de las ilusiones del subconsciente. Todo a causa de su don. Don que en ocasiones sentía la llevaría a la muerte, y por cómo empezaron las cosas no iba tan desencaminada.

Al día siguiente de su llegada la pusieron a prueba, obligándola a permanecer en la sala de meditación durante varias horas para saber hasta qué punto su don podía serles útil. Estuvo en un trance continuo –al cual fue inducida por los diferentes alucinógenos que emanaban de los recipientes alrededor del recinto–, mientras era vigilada de cerca. Fue cuando, al sexto día, cayó desmayada en mitad de la habitación, a vista y paciencia de la elite de la corte; después de sobrepasar su límite y sin probar alimento ni bebida durante todo ese tiempo, que por fin logró satisfacer las mínimas expectativas puestas sobre ella.

Las brujas –que se llamaban así por ser siempre mujeres- con el don de la precognición, y las cuales eran escasas, nacían de un demonio de alto nivel y una humana virgen. Pero eso no quería decir que el fruto de uniones de ese tipo siempre tuvieran el don o si lo tenían, si quiera lo pudieran controlar a su gusto. Las circunstancias eran muy limitantes y extraordinariamente especiales.

En el tiempo en que Hinata llego a la mansión Uchiha, solo existían 5 dones –a parte de ella– confirmados en todo el mundo. Una mujer anciana y su aprendiz, las cuales se encontraban bajo la protección del clan Sabaku –perteneciente a la "Alianza de Suna"– al otro lado de la península del Sinaí; dos hermanas gemelas, quienes servían a la corte de los vampiros asentada en Europa; y una mujer adulta, quien estaba casada con el hermano mayor de su futuro esposo y residía en la corte principal situada en el norte de Asia.

Durante el tiempo que le tomo a su cuerpo y mente recuperarse de esa primera prueba y acostumbrarse a su nueva vida en la corte, logró enterarse de varias cosas por el simple hecho que creían que era demasiado inútil y estúpida como para considerarla una amenaza.

Una de las más importantes fueron las circunstancias que rodearon y permitieron su llegada a ese lugar, la segunda corte.

Ella era considerada un as prescindible en la guerra, pero no por eso desechable.

Eso se lo confirmó Sasuke durante la primera noche que pasó en su cama. Una primera vez de muchas que tuvo que soportar durante los años que permaneciera en esa cárcel.

La segunda cosa importante que se enteró (irrelevante para el resto, pero significativa para ella) era la verdadera relación y papel que tenia Naruto Uzumaki (el chico rubio que le salvo aquel primer día). Él era la mano derecha de Sasuke y solo un amigo de Sakura (para su gran alegría) había mas cosas que habían dicho sobre el rubio, pero dejo de prestar atención a los chismes de las sirvientes luego de escuchar eso.

Los años que siguieron no fueron mejores, pero tenía a Naruto. Él la protegía la mayoría de las veces que las demás mujeres presentes en la corte le hacían daño –tanto físico como mental– e impedía que Sasuke la humillara en frente de la corte solo para su propia diversión. Durante un tiempo creyó que lo amaba tanto como había llegado a hacerlo con su primo Neji.

O eso creyó hasta que al fin descubrió el gran secreto que escondía ese lugar y la verdadera función y papel de su príncipe dorado en el juego.

Su vida se volvió una tortura desde ese momento. Ya no hubo príncipe que la rescatara de las garras del monstruo ni de los abusos de las arpías.

Ya no mas ilusiones, nunca más un corazón vivo.

**[Seis]**

.

"_Esta era la muñeca de porcelana de la corte…"_ fueron esas simple palabras, pronunciadas de forma tan casual y sin aparente significado, las que la liberaron.

Sintió la tierra, húmeda por las lluvias de los últimos días, bajo las palmas de sus manos. El viento helado que levantada su largo cabello y azotaba inclemente contra su piel. La dureza del suelo en contacto con sus piernas descubiertas. No pudo evitar empezar a reírse de una forma muy infantil, como no lo hacía desde hacía un par de siglos.

Observo la gran reja que rodeaba la gran mansión que custodiaba a la segunda corte con una mezcla de incredulidad, miedo y exultante felicidad. Era libre.

–Será mejor que te vayas, bruja. Esta será tu única oportunidad.

Hinata se puso de pie rápidamente. Había sido empujada con mucha fuerza fuera de la protección del hechizo de la puerta. Si hubiera intentado hacerlo por sí sola la alarma habría avisado de su intento de escape; pero con la anulación de su contrato de sangre con la mansión por _esa_ persona todo cambiaba.

Corrió en dirección este, decidida a refugiarse en una de las aldeas que se encontraban a otro lado del gran bosque. Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho.

Antes de lograr llegar a su destino, sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda y todo se volvió negro.

_…Neji…_

.

**[Siete]**

.

_"Una muñeca de porcelana no es ni la cuarta parte de lo hermosa que eres tú…"_ Luego de escuchar eso, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de la persona que la tenía en abrazada desde hacía varias horas.

Ella rio encantada por todo los mimos que recibía. Feliz como nunca antes lo había sido.

Neji estaba a su lado, todo era perfecto y nada mas importaba.

Tantos años de sufrimiento habían valido la pena para poder pagar esos 6 meses que llevaban de tranquilidad.

Se levantó del pequeño, pero cómodo, sillón en el cual se encontraban recostados, para dirigirse a la modesta cocina de la casa. Ya era bastante avanzada la noche y aun no comían nada.

Escuchó el llamado a la puerta y le dirigió una mirada insegura a su amado primo, solo para ver como este asentía tranquilamente en respuesta su pregunta no exteriorizada. Tomo el pomo de la puerta entre sus delicados dedos y lo giró para abrir.

–Es un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Hinata… aunque eso sea muy problemático…

Lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al entender el significado de las palabras dichas por la persona frente a ella. Su cuerpo no le respondió cuando instintivamente trato de escapar. El olor de la sangre le llego muy fuerte y se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido.

Era irónico que justo en ese momento, a segundos de que su vida se apagara, sintiera que realmente siempre había sido una muñeca de porcelana.

Una muñeca de porcelana…

…rota.

.

.

.

* * *

Aclaración: Yo amo/odio a Hinata. Ella es tannn linda, pero a veces me estresa su actitud hacia Naruto. Por dios! Si te le declaras a alguien y este ignora la situacion y sigue persiguiendo a su "mejor amigo" es por algo! NO le van las chicas! o es sordo xD

No se olviden de comentar~


End file.
